


Cream with a hint of Honey

by Raphumi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Porn With Plot, Submission, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphumi/pseuds/Raphumi
Summary: Irked to find an enemy in Vale, Yang quickly acts in order to find Neo's true intentions at the Vytal festival. The two don't get along, Neo annoying Yang further by not communicating with her at all. However it doesn't take long for Yang's fiery disposition to give way to her starved desires, as she slowly dives into forbidden acts with her nemesis.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Cream with a hint of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I don't have an extensive knowledge of what mutes can't and can do. I don't claim to have made an accurate depiction of a mute in this story, I just wanted to add moans and giggles here and there for effect so that Neo didn't seem like a dead fish.

The Vytal festival was in full swing. Crowds were gathering at Amity to watch the fresh hunters and huntresses of Vale test their mettle against one another, families were bonding, friends were laughing and a poor worker at the Amity Confectionery was having trouble wrapping his head around his newest customer.

"I'm sorry love but all of those…" he flailed his hands around a bit, "hand signs of yours ain't makin' a lick of sense to me. Can you just write your order down?" He questioned politely, he didn't want to lose a customer but the queue was starting to fill up the shop at an alarming rate. _WHAT SIGNS? I am POINTING at the flavour I want! How stupid do you have to be?!_ Neo was, for lack of better words, a ticking time bomb. She questioned why someone who had presumably worked here for a fair amount of time had such a hard time understanding a gesture as simple as a pointed finger. _Don't you ever deal with kids? Don't kids just point at the tub of ice cream they want? Are you even a person? Do you really even work here?_ At this point her mind was slowly filling with ways to violently behead...Mike. That was his name, Mike. Neo did her best to stop her face from scowling; instead flashing a sympathetic grin and hoping that Mike would politely learn how to do his job. Before she could reach the end of her patience though, a tall figure jovially stood next to her. To most people she probably would've been considered average, but the blonde towered above her, and her bravado matched her stature. She took one glance down at Neo, flashed her a smile, and turned back to the clerk. "I'll take 2 neapolitans, Mike!" She chirped. Mike, relieved that he could finally get out of the back and forth, didn't even think twice about it, probably assuming that it was Neo's older sister. Neo, however, just stared, perplexed, at the audacity of the girl. _Oh, I get it. Cause of the hair. Soooo funny, really. You should...wait._ Neo looked a bit closer, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. The same shit eating grin, the same mane trailing down her back, and the same outrageous figure. It was the girl she had fought on the train just weeks before! Did she not recognise her? Yeah sure, she was disguised and all that but there isn't exactly a lot of people in Vale with two tone hair. Probably. Neo had a lot of questions, but before she could even try to get answers Yang had already paid, shoved the ice cream in her hands - in a very passive aggressive manner mind you - and had started to move her out of the store.

Neo went to say something to, or in her case make questionable faces at, Yang till she got the hint but, before she could move a muscle, Yang had already switched her whole act, looking down at Neo with a murderous glare. "Walk, I don't want to make a scene." She whispered dryly, the venom seeping through her words. Neo didn't have much to do in the situation, Roman had said that this was strictly espionage; if Yang wasn't going to blow her cover for whatever reason, then she may as well enjoy the free ice cream. _I hate this flavour though. Three flavours? Talk about indecisive._ She was in ignorant bliss, much to Yang's annoyance, and just skipped along to wherever she was being dragged off to. Yang didn't say anything after her first threat, she just flashed the occasional smile at passersby as not to raise suspicion. They had left the arena by the time Neo had finished her ice cream, the lack of sub par dairy making her annoyed at the amount of walking she was being made to do, and the pair were out into the bustling streets of Vale. Yang lead Neo down a few alleys and into a tucked away coffee shop. They stood at the entrance, the quaint little cafe just inches away, and shared a look. _Why are you looking at me like that? I am the hostage here! HELLO?_ Neo did her best to get a reaction out of Yang, her face twisting all different ways in an effort to communicate her complex emotional state. "Listen." Yang started, kneeling slightly so she was face to face with Neo; a move Neo found quite insulting all things considered. "When we get in here, you let me do the talking. You have a lot to answer for so don't think I'm gonna let you off easy. Got it?" Neo nodded, not entertained by the 'no talking’ comment, and followed Yang into the cafe.

  
"Hey Seb!" Yang shouted to seemingly no one. A tall man, dressed in a shoddy suit and some ill fitting glassing, stumbled out of the staff room. He haphazardly straightened himself out and patted himself down, little clouds of dust dropping from his shirt. "Evening, how can I help y-" His voice instantly dropped when he spotted Yang. "Xiao Long. What do you want?" He slouched down, not making the effort to look presentable in front of the two. _Oh greaaaaaat. History._ Neo really just wanted to sit down, couldn't they save all of this "knowing each other" stuff for later? "Seb! That," Yang tutted, "is no way of treating a loving and loyal customer." Her voice and movements were extremely melo-dramatic, much to the annoyance of everyone but her. "Two waters. Coffee, specifically yours, is disgusting." She stated, annoying Seb even further. "Two waters, then you're out." His voice trailed off as he went into the back to fetch some glasses. Neo went to sit down, finally, and Yang sat opposite her, facing the door to the backroom. Her bubbly tone had made way for that dry poison Neo tasted earlier.

"What are you doing in Vale? Why the hell did you come here?" Yang leaned over the table, trying to seem as imposing as possible to the smaller girl. Neo stared at her blankly, wondering if Yang really was as clueless as she looked. "Answer me!" She banged on the table, shaking the chair Neo was sitting in. Neo couldn't help but let a smirk paint her face. _She's kinda cute when she's angry. I could still make today somewhat fun._ Yang, unimpressed by Neo's nonchalant approach, just turned up the heat. She got right into Neo's face, eyes narrowed into slits, and dropped her tone as low as it could go. "You don't want to play this game with me." Neo couldn't drop the smirk off her face, Yang's attempts at intimidation making her seem even cuter than before. With the angle they were at and Yang's unfortunate choice of a loose t-shirt, Neo couldn't help but stare, somewhat enviously, at the blondes chest. Yang was fuming at this stage, so much so that it took her a second to follow Neo's gaze. When she realised what was going on she recoiled; her hands criss-crossed over her chest and her cheeks lighting up a deep crimson. _Is that REALLY all it takes?_ Neo giggled to herself, happy she finally had something to work with. Yang was a mess, trying and failing to say something, flailing her arms around wildly like she was drowning, and Neo was loving every second of it; how embarrassed can one person get over being checked out? She really wanted to see more of those types of reactions.

  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Yang finally sputtered out, the initial shock all gone. She straightened herself out and glared daggers at Neo, annoyed that she had slipped up that bad. "Listen, I really don't appreciate you undermining me in this situation." She stated, before returning to her previous interrogation. "Tell me why you're in Vale or I'll beat it out of you." She glared at Neo, determined to get some answers. Neo simply looked back at her with a smirk adorning her face. Yang grabbed her by the collar, much to Neo's surprise, and looked satisfied as the shorter girl flailed around in panic for a second before looking back at her. This was getting a bit dangerous, Yang really didn't know Neo couldn't actually talk.

  
The two stared at each other before Neo finally did her best to communicate the current situation. Pointing at her mouth and then signing a little X with her fingers, she hoped that her fiery captor would get the point. Yang, however, had a completely different idea of what was going on. Not that she didn't get it mind you, she just wasn't paying attention. She hadn't realised it before, but her little shock of embarrassment had helped open her eyes up a tiny bit. Now that she and Neo were up close, she was entranced. She wasn't exactly into girls, but everything about Neo was just...amazing. Her lips were soft and inviting, her milky skin a painstaking work of art and her eyes a dazzling set of pink and brown. Yeah sure they may have had that fight to the death and all, but there was no denying she was gorgeous. Yang was so engrossed in the beauty of her current hostage that all she noticed was a dainty, pale finger point to her mouth; that was all she needed. Before Neo could react, Yang had slowly closed the distance, absentmindedly locking lips with Neo.

 _Okay. Wait. What. What the FUCK?!_ Neo was bewildered to say the least, really not expecting the girl who had moments ago recoiled in embarrassment to make the first move on her. Despite the situation, she wasn't opposed to what was going on. _Alright then blondie, if that’s what you’re gonna do._ Playfully opening up her mouth to let Yang in, Neo let her tongue intertwine with her captors in a slow dance, the two going off nothing but the really weird passion that had appeared in the room. Neither could really guess what the appeal for the other was in this situation. For Neo it was the idea of getting more cute reactions from Yang. What was in it for Yang? Well, it was hard to say. She had been really busy since coming to Beacon, with no time to flirt and enjoy the finer tastes of Vale she really needed something to take the edge off; she didn't want it to be with someone she had recently tried to kill sure, but the setting was just too perfect.

The coffee shop was silent, the evening air was warm and cosy, and Neo's lips were just a cherry on top to put it all together. The two were so focused on exploring each other that they didn't hear Sebastian coming back from his search for a pair of glasses. "Yeah, sorry it took so long I-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked over where the pair were sitting. Clearly annoyed that they didn't even look at him, too focused on each other, he raised his voice. "This is a FAMILY CAFE!" The two snapped out of their trance to look at him momentarily before looking back at one another. Yang let Neo back down into her seat, the shorter girl adjusting her collar so it wasn't so messy, and the two took in what just happened. It wasn't too intense, but the small strings of saliva hanging off Neo's lips weren't the result of something accidental. Yang looked slightly miffed, still not sure whether this was the right decision. Neo simply smirked and raised an eyebrow when Yang looked back at her. _You know you want to._ Thankfully, her thoughts were easy enough to pick up through the look in her eyes. Yang sighed heavily and dropped a few lien on the table. "Fuck it." She grabbed Neo by the wrist and dragged her out through the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The two walked awkwardly into the hotel room, the excitement of the previous encounter having settled into a weird feeling of anxiety between the two. Yang closed the door and the two stood in front of the bed, facing each other. "So…" Yang started, thinking of what to say. "We're actually doing this?" Neo nodded without missing a beat, she had thought about getting down and dirty since the first moment she got a better look at Yang's body; the loose fitting clothing didn't do enough to hide her curves from Neo's hungry eyes. Now that they were alone together, Neo finally got a better look at Yang. She was obviously taking it easy today; a plain white t-shirt, some boot cut jeans and trainers.

  
Whether Yang meant it or not the casual look drove Neo, and probably countless others, absolutely insane. The jeans hugged her legs perfectly, the fabric straining slightly as it got up to her thighs, and her t-shirt stuck the perfect balance of transparency, her taut abs and shapely chest almost teasing you to keep your eyes fixated on them. Yang appreciated Neo's intent stares, but the silence was making her feel awkward.

"You just gonna keep looking?" Yang questioned coyly, hoping Neo would do something about the current situation. _I mean, if you insist._ Neo strolled over to Yang and cupped her hand in both of hers. _I'll make sure to take it slow, just for you._ There was no need to be hostile here...yet. Yang was unsure what to do in her situation; she was experienced sure, but it was always guys who just came after her for a quick fuck. She had enjoyed the stress relief sure, but no one could ever really keep up with her. She was a top, through and through, but right here, right now, she really felt like she had lost the upper hand for some reason. She didn't want to make it too obvious to Neo, but her crimson cheeks and shaky arms betrayed her. Steeling her nerves, at least a bit, she decided that there was no way that a girl even smaller and daintier than her little sister could just take control from her. Neo was right up against her now, her hands still cupping Yang's, and Yang knew this was the only chance she would have. Much to Neo's surprise, and pleasure, Yang broke out of her light hold and lifted her up by the shoulders before tossing her onto the bed. Before Neo could evaluate her situation, Yang was already on top of her, shooting lustful glares at the girl.

"This is what you get for playing quiet." With one swift motion, Yang ripped off Neo's blouse; because she didn't bother with a bra that morning her small breasts bounced wildly from the motion, the sudden feeling of the warm air against her skin elicited a low moan from Neo. Taking this as a sign to continue, Yang attacked Neo's lips. Interlocking like they did last time, both girls fought for dominance this time around, their tongues locked in a sloppy, violent fight matched only by the intense stares the two shared.  
It stopped feeling hostile a long time ago and as the two continued their eyes were filled with nothing but lust for one another. Neo let up slightly to let Yang have the upper hand, curious as to what the blonde would do in this situation. Not wanting to let Neo get comfortable, Yang moved on from her mouth to her neck. She placed soft kisses and even softer bites, treating Neo more like a porcelain doll than anything else, before slowly trailing her tongue down to her breasts. They weren't Neo's highlight, but Yang found the small perky mounds adorable and didn't waste time digging in. Swirling her tongue against the peak of one and letting her hand cup the other, Yang was determined to get a reaction out of Neo. N-not bad. Neo was still in control of herself, Yang surprised her but she still managed to keep herself down to an occasional muffled moan.

Noticing that Neo was holding herself back, Yang decided to push a bit harder; her teeth enclosed around Neo's nipple lightly in hopes of giving Yang even more of an edge.  
"Muthing? Thewiously?" Yang questioned with slight disappointment, her mouth still busy with Neo's breast. Neo looked down at her with a smug grin before shaking her head no; it was nowhere near enough.

Yang was running out of options, so she made her way down to Neo's crotch, earning herself a slight giggle when she laid a kiss on Neo's tummy; she hated how cute her laugh was. As she got lower she slowly pulled down Neo's tights, taking note of the cute pink panties she was wearing. _Right, let's see what you got_. Yang hadn't disappointed up until this point, so Neo couldn't help but slightly shiver in anticipation when she felt Yang's soft lips trace around her lower abdomen.

 _OK Yang. You can do this. It's literally the same as getting yourself off. How hard can it be right?_ Yang was doing her best to psyche herself up, but the clock was ticking and Neo couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed Yang by the hair and pushed her right into her pussy, the sudden contact making her moan properly for the first time. Yang had to just figure it out as she went. Moving her tongue around wildly inside of Neo, she explored as much of the girl as possible. While her technique was nothing to marvel at, it was more stimulating than anything she had tried prior. She was rewarded with moan after sweet moan from her partner, each one driving Yang closer to the brink of lustful insanity than the one before.

Without thinking, her hand had already managed to slip into her jeans and started rubbing at her clit without a care. Neo was enjoying herself; Yang was sloppy but her tongue seemed to slither into the right place every few seconds and those few seconds of waiting for Yang to accidentally reach her sensitive folds were almost as blissful as the stimulation itself.

 _I wonder how she's doing._ Neo glanced down at Yang, who was still rubbing herself in absent-minded lust, and couldn't help but let a mischievous smile line her face. She pulled Yang away and sat up. Yang looked up at her, slightly miffed that her fun was cut short.

Neo beckoned Yang to stand up and the blonde entertained her; it's the least she could do for the little thing. Neo stood up from the bed and ran her hands around Yang's abdomen, making sure to not let her move her hands back down to her crotch. She lifted Yang's shirt, marvelling yet again at the blondes toned abs. She couldn't help herself and planted a few sloppy kisses on Yang's tummy, pleasantly surprised at the soft moans she got from Yang in response. She was about to take Yang's shirt off before realising she couldn't actually do it. Taking a slight step back, she motioned for Yang to take her shirt off. Yang, still wanting to play along, did as she was asked and threw her shirt to the side; while she was at it, she chose to get rid of her bra too. Neo knew that Yang's curves were something seldom seen, but when she cast aside her bra Neo was struck all over again.

She couldn't help but stop and stare before cupping Yang's breasts in her small hands. Yang was a few years younger than her, that fact alone made her slightly envious.  
She repaid in full what had been done to her earlier. Neo grabbed Yang and pulled her closer, having to stand on the tips of her toes, and started running her tongue around her nipple before nibbling on it lightly. “Whaait, what are you doi-ngh!” The initial reaction was just a slight moan, but the harder Neo bit down, the louder the moans became. _Well...isn't that interesting?_ Neo had a theory and no better time to test it than now. Reaching over to Yang's left breast, one hand still making sure she stayed close, she rubbed the nipple with her forefinger and then threw her thumb in to start twisting lightly. As soon as she started twisting, Yang let out an obscene moan; even Neo was shocked she could get that type of reaction. Yang, embarrassed by the ordeal, cupped her mouth with her hands. Neo let go of Yang and plopped back down onto her heels. She looked at Yang and pointed at the bed before making puppy dog eyes. "So you just wanna, swap?" Yang asked, her voice still quite shaky. Neo nodded excitedly, happy that she didn't have to flail around like crazy to make her understand.

Yang reluctantly did as she was told. Before getting to work, Neo reached over for her tights. "What do you need those for you're alrea-whoa wait!" Neo had jumped on top of Yang, legs at either side of her hips making sure she couldn't move, and started tying her hands to the bedpost. The feeling of being restrained admittedly excited Yang a little, her legs rubbing together a bit as her body could barely handle how long it had gone without stimulation. "Can you please hurry it up a bit? I really don't have all day." Yang really, really just wanted Neo to finish her off after blue balling her earlier. However, Neo didn't appreciate her tone.

 _Oh, you don't really have a choice sweetheart._ Neo wrapped her fingers around Yang's throat, making sure not to squeeze too hard and closed the distance between her and the blondes lips. This ought to settle you down. Neo didn't waste time, jamming her tongue down Yang's throat before the blonde could protest. Despite the rough treatment, Neo could still hear Yang moaning in pleasure in between her ragged breaths. She broke the kiss, looking down at Yang who returned her gaze with a look of desperation.

Neo smirked again before wriggling down to Yang's lower half. _You are not ready for this._ She ripped off Yang's jeans and pushed her legs as far back as they could to get a better look at her meal. Just for fun, she spanked her thigh lightly. Even though it was a passive tap more than anything, her contact was met with a lustful yelp. Neo licked her lips, the reaction being exactly what she expected, and decided to take it up a notch. She brought her hand back and hit Yang harder, her thigh jiggling from the impact and the room echoing with the sound of skin on skin. Neo had got what she wanted, as soon as the bigger impact had hit Yang her mouth couldn't hold back her screams of pleasure, her back arching as shivers ran up and down her spine; if she was soaked before, then she was flooded now.

Neo licked at Yang's panties, the black fabric seeping with her juices, and took in every little drop she could. _You don't taste half bad._ She thought to herself, pleasantly surprised with Yang. She stripped the black lace off and didn’t waste any time digging in. Rather than going tongue first, Neo wriggled two fingers inside Yang, making sure to loosen up her insides with slow, deep thrusts that elicited those moans that Neo wanted so much. Not wanting to slow down the fun, Neo used her free hand to lightly hit Yang’s thighs; every hit making a satisfying sound and getting an even more satisfying reaction from her partner. Turning up the ante, she started running her tongue in small, fast circles around Yang’s clit. The three tiered attack left Yang a speechless mess; between her moans, ragged breaths and adorable whimpers, she could barely get a word. "N-neeeeo?" Yang whimpered. Neo looked up from where she was, her expression urging Yang to keep going, without stopping her hand. "Could...y-you.." She started, her voice trailing off as she made sure to avoid eye contact with her partner. Neo couldn't help but find her coyness endearing.

She crawled back up so that her legs were at either side of Yang's chest and brushed a hand through her hair. Neo grabbed Yang's chin and delicately moved her face so that she was looking at her. Neo gave Yang a sympathetic look, urging her to say what was on her mind, but couldn’t stop fixating on how soft Yang’s lips looked, the pleasure Yang had given her earlier still clear in her mind.. "Could you hi-" Before she could finish, Neo had already moved her hips to line up with Yang's face. She was impatient, deciding that it was time for Yang to make her feel good. She lowered her hips onto Yang's face and started wiggling them back and forth, alternating from side to side every now and again to keep it fresh, moaning whenever she managed to make Yang's lips hit the sweet spot. Yang hated it, or at least she felt like she should have hated it. Every moan from Neo made her quiver, its as if she derived pleasure from being used by her but...that can't be it. Right? Neo made no effort to let up, constantly picking up the pace and making a mess of Yang's hair. She got louder and louder as time went by and Yang couldn’t help but rub her thighs together in the hope of getting any physical stimulation. Neo could see how desperate the girl was, so she leaned backwards and used a hand to quickly rub at Yang’s clit; Neo found it hard to stay on top as Yang’s body convulsed with pleasure at the contact. The wild movement had done even more to pleasure Neo, she quickly reached her peak and had to stop helping out as she grabbed the headboard to keep herself stable during the final stretch, her climax covering Yang's face in her juices as she couldn't hold herself back. Even biting her lip barely helped in covering up her moans. She got off Yang's face and looked down at her handiwork.

Yang's face was soaked, her hair was a mess and her eyes didn't look like they knew which way was up. She thought Yang was trying to say something, but every attempt at speech was just a light, incomprehensible stutter. She untied the girl, thinking up a different position for her swan song. She turned Yang around before raising her hips up so she was in doggy position before tying her hands behind her back. "Wh-what are yo-" She really didn't want to listen to her right, apart from her moans of course, so she drove her face into the pillows. Neo wasn't dumb, as much as she cut off Yang earlier she knew exactly what the blonde wanted; and she was happy to deliver. Lining herself up behind Yang, she slowly moved two fingers into Yang's pussy, her muffled moans a song to Neo's ears, and started off strong with fast, nonstop strokes of her hand. Without missing a beat, Neo raised a hand and spanked Yang, her butt bouncing around and her insides doing exactly what Neo expected; tightening around her fingers. She kept up the pattern, stroke for bit and spank, before opting to throw a third finger into the mix.

Yang was fairly experienced, that much was clear, but she had never used the back door. As Neo inserted her pinky into Yang's ass, the blonde couldn't help but let out some deep whimpers. It was unexplored territory for her, but the sudden stimulation paired with everything else was enough to drive her over the edge. Neo loved Yang’s reactions, she cursed herself lightly for not bringing any toys with her to play around even more. Slowing down her strokes, Neo admired herself for how red she had left Yang’s cheeks, and decided to take one last dive into Yang. She removed her hand and spread Yang open, her little rosebud pulsing in desire; it made Neo drool. Sliding her little tongue into Yang’s butt, Neo wasted no time exploring Yang’s insides; yet again pleasantly surprised by the taste. The move made Yang electric, like a shock had just pulsed through her entire body, and her whimpers of pleasure made sure to show that. Neo, much to Yang’s joy, reintroduced her fingers into her soaked womanhood; three this time rather than two. Her pace was a lot faster, every thrust of her fingers making Yang’s curves jiggle around.

Neo knew she was close, so she picked up her pace and made sure to dig around with her tongue even further. Yang wasn't afraid to make noise, Neo knew that, but her climax could probably be heard from all around Vale. Neo pulled her fingers out for a taste of her work and stepped back to look at what she had done. Yang was left lightly quivering where she sat, her pussy still dripping post climax, and Neo's little hand had more than left a mark on the blondes ass. Yeah, that would hurt in the morning. At least she liked it! I think. Neo shrugged and reached over to help Yang out from her bind and rolled her over onto her back. "That...you...felt so-" Yang could barely put words together at this point. Neo put a finger over her lips and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. _Oh I know how good I am._ She smirked.

Normally this would be the end, Neo would get dressed and leave; yet it just didn't feel right. The sun had already set and Roman didn't want her to be back till the next day. _Well, I may as well clean myself up._ She got up, making sure to cover up Yang in some blankets, and went to take a shower; Yang’s heavy breathing filling the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Walking back out of the shower, Neo didn't bother wrapping herself up in the hopes of Yang wanting to go for round 2. As she walked back into the room, she was disappointed to see the brawler was fast asleep, but her soft and rhythmic breathing, the moonlight bouncing off her curves and the satisfied expression on Yang's face all added up just made Neo's heart skip a beat. _I can't say i really expected this._ Reluctantly, she lifted the covers and slipped under them, nuzzling herself into the crux of Yang's neck and drifted off, holding her most recent victory as tight as possible. _But I guess this is nice in its own way._ Her breathing slowing down to match Yang's pace, Neo slowly drifted asleep with one thing on her mind; Neo 1, Yang 0.


End file.
